


Rainy Wait Reward

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: Rainy Wait (Japanese Schooldays AU) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Japanese Schooldays AU, M/M, Slice of Life, junior high school, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: On a rainy afternoon, Killua waits for Gon at the shoe lockers. When Gon finally shows up, what does Killua want? A sweet KilluGon story in the Japanese Schooldays AU!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Series: Rainy Wait (Japanese Schooldays AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Rainy Wait Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and failed to write the next chapter of Erotic Exotic Pet this week (though I did have some dreams about it). Please have this short KilluGon from my Japanese Schooldays AU to warm you up instead~

“Killua, what are you still doing here?” Gon asked as he turned the corner to find his best friend leaning against the second-year shoe lockers.

“I could ask you the same thing,” the white-haired boy responded, slipping his smartphone into the pocket of his pants before straightening up. He rolled his shoulders, which were stiff after such a long wait. Killua pointed past the entryway and out the doors. “It’s raining today.”

“It is,” Gon confirmed the obvious, leaning down to take off his indoor shoes. He opened his locker and tossed his boots out onto the tiles.

“So I was hoping you’d be around to share your umbrella with me. Didn’t know it would be two hours after school ended though…”

“Did you forget yours?”

“What do you think, Baka?”

“I’m thinking you did,” Gon gave a small giggle, sitting on the wooden slats to pull his boots over the bottom of his pants to protect them from the rain. He watched his best friend hop over to where the Class 2-A lockers were, retrieving his sneakers.

“Oi, praise me.”

“Huh? Why should I do that?” the black-haired boy asked in a confused tone as he stood up and slung his book bag over his shoulder.

“I didn’t try using any of those over there,” Killua said, gesturing to where the umbrella stands were located at the end of each locker row. Even though almost all the students had gone home, there were quite a few umbrellas in each of the three stands. Sometimes people brought one on a rainy morning and stranded it there when the weather turned sunny in the afternoon. Most were the clear white ones bought at the convenience store a few blocks from the school, so no one could tell them apart at the end of the day. Those tended to be left behind just in case someone could figure out which one was specifically theirs and wanted it.*

Of course there were many students, mainly male, that would snatch and use umbrellas at random on rainy afternoons if they forgot their own. Some boys would even brag about never needing to buy one, since extras could always be found in the umbrella stands. But, that meant a girl or two were stuck fruitlessly searching for their missing umbrellas. Killua used to be one of those types of guys, as well as a flirt who would charm his fangirls into letting him borrow their umbrellas and run off with it. When he’d transferred to this school, he’d been chided for doing such things.

Gon, the main one to chew him out on the subject, smiled widely at his best friend. He gave a nod of approval and a thumbs up. “Good job for not stealing, Killua.”

“And I want a reward too.”

“You said you just wanted praise,” Gon puffed up his cheeks. His best friend could be so pushy for attention sometimes. He walked down the row to grab the green frog umbrella Grandma Abe had given him for his birthday two years prior. It was big and sturdy, with good grips on the handle. He took it out of the holder and unbuttoned the button. Before he could give it a shake, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. 

“C'mon, give me _something_ for having waited for you. Two hours, Gon. It was so humiliating to stand next to your locker like an idiot for that long,” Killua complained. Blowing a puff of warm air at one of Gon’s ears, he grinned like a cat when he noticed the tip turn pink. 

“I-I didn’t ask you to stay here and wait for me,” came a cute stutter as Gon furrowed his brows in embarrassment, “You… you didn’t even tell me during lunch that you didn’t have an umbrella, even though it was raining then.”

“I didn’t notice. Why would I look outside when I can watch you eat?”

“Because then I could have told you that I had a _saitest*_ for math after school!” Of course, that was only one hour long. Gon had run into their science teacher after that, helping the man prep the items needed for tomorrow’s lab. Since there were five classes, it took them awhile to get everything in order. The black-haired boy suddenly felt a set of teeth nibble his ear. He let out a squeak of surprise.

“If you won’t give me anything, should I just take whatever I want?” Killua murmured, his grabby fingers creeping down the smaller boy’s uniform.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Gon cried out, shaking out of the loosened grasp. He spun around, brandishing the umbrella like it was a blade. His visage was bright red, showing he wasn’t angry, just trying to protect himself. “I’ll give you a reward or whatever, okay? Don’t just touch me in weird places when we’re at school.”

“You don’t call them ‘weird places’ when we’re in private,” the Zoldyck teased, pressing his finger against the metal tip of the umbrella, flicking it aside, “even at school.” 

“Well, then think about the security cameras!” Gon swung his childish weapon upwards, pointing towards the corners of the entry area. Indeed, there were three small black boxes that sent real-time footage to the Staff Room.

“That’s never stopped you before,” the white-haired boy answered calmly, slipping his backpack on before resting his hands behind his head, “and anyway, it’s not like they check them every moment.” To Killua’s surprise, his partner’s face became even more red and a bit of steam exited his ears. Such a flustered overload was absolutely precious, though he had no clue why that comment caused it. 

“G-geez, Killua. I’m not… that much… of a pervert.” 

“Pfft, you’re too honest for your own good.”

“Shut up. There’s nothing wrong with l-liking to feel good, right? You’re the one who always says that.”

“And I never thought you’d try to use it to justify how naughty you’ve become,” Killua chuckled, a seductive sparkle in his blue eyes. He gazed behind him at the cameras, flipped one off, and then started walking towards the school entrance. “Well, we should get going. It’s twenty minutes to your house, but I have to stop by a _conbini*_ to buy some stuff Gotoh says we’re out of.” 

“Don’t you want your reward or something?” Gon asked, following after the other boy. 

“I was just kidding. You didn’t seem like you really wanted to give me anything anyway,” Killua replied with a shrug. He stopped at the double doors, turning back when he heard the umbrella pop open. “Hey, wait until we’re outside before you- mmf!” Under the cover of the frog umbrella, the younger boy’s words were cut off by a pair of soft lips upon his. He definitely had not expected, especially after that outburst, for the smaller boy to initiate such a sweet kiss. Then, Killua felt a tongue slide across his teeth. Truly surprised, he grabbed Gon by the shoulders and pushed him back. Body rigid and face blushing, he looked down to see his spiky-haired beloved try to hide a cheeky grin of victory. 

“Sorry for making you wait so long,” Gon hummed, trying not to giggle as he bounced past his stunned partner and out of the building. Positioning the umbrella properly above his head, he spun around and held out an inviting hand, his chocolate brown eyes filled with affection. “Let’s go, Killua!"

(*Translation Notes*)

*In Japan, these plastic white umbrellas are everywhere. Some people put colorful paper tape on the handle to mark it as theirs, but for the most part, they all mix together and no one knows whose is whose. On top of that, Japanese honesty can keep some people from just grabbing one at random, which might end up causing problems for other people. On the other hand, at some places, there can be an unspoken system of "borrowing umbrellas" in which, as long as you return it the next day, rain or shine, you can take someone else's... and cause a chain of mutual stealing.

*Saitest = Retest, Make-up Test. In Japan, a saitest is usually after school. Since students have club activities, it shows them that they should do better in class so they don't have to miss the thing they care about. In this AU though, Killua is on the student council as a class rep and Gon is in the going home club.

*Conbini = A convenience store. Choosing from 7-Eleven, Family Mart, or Lawson, Killua probably likes Lawson while Gon likes 7-Eleven. The one near their school is probably a Family Mart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today after school, after noticing all the umbrellas in the umbrella racks. Made me think of how Killua probably would purposefully not bring an umbrella in order to share with Gon... only for his plan to backfire somehow. That's how their adorably goofy relationship usually goes after all. 
> 
> Please kudos, comment, and review if you liked it! Killua might want to stay over at the Freecss household for some "studying" if anyone wants a M-rated followup.


End file.
